It has long been recognized by hunters that the use of animal decoys can aid in the attraction of like animals to the same area or vicinity as the decoy so that the hunter can be placed in relatively close proximity to his or her prey. This proximity greatly increases the odds of the hunt being a success. Indeed, ancient hunters used straw duck and goose decoys to entice migratory flocks from the skies to areas of apparent safe haven only to fall prey to a hunter's swift arrow. Modern day hunters continue the practice of utilizing decoys of game birds in their attempt to outsmart their prey. Some decoys are three dimensional, others are configured in the form of a wind sock. Each attempts to utilize a somewhat visually accurate depiction of a game bird that is realistic, but generally stationary. In the experience of this avid hunter and inventor, however, most three-dimensional decoys that are presently commercially available tend to be bulky, are difficult to transport and set up, and are relatively expensive. As evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,132 entitled Animal Decoy and Method for Making Same, this inventor has experience in designing two-dimensional decoys of the type used for hunting large game animals. Hunting game birds requires a slightly different strategy and the clips disclosed and claimed in the aforementioned application can not, in the experience of this inventor, be used for the intended purpose. That is, the plastic clips have a tendency to reflect light in such a way that the clips scare away the already wary game bird. What is needed is another quick, easy and uncomplicated way of stabilizing the two-dimensional decoy once the decoy has been unfolded, and to accomplish this without using any external stabilizing means or mechanisms.